


Visitors

by DiaHonkers



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Classroom, Comedy, Cops-and-Robbers, Fluff, Heavily implied Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Humor, Lessons, Post-Canon, Q&A, Reunions, Teaching, Teasing, mentions of abuse, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaHonkers/pseuds/DiaHonkers
Summary: Nagisa Shiota’s school for underprivileged, special needs, mentally ill, or bullied kids has been going swimmingly. One day in the middle of the year, some former students of class 3-E decide to make an appearance.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Kayano Kaede & Shiota Nagisa, Shiota Nagisa & Other(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58
Collections: Assassination Classroom Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of AssClass Big Bang 2020
> 
> A big thanks to [Livixbobbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livixbobbiex/pseuds/livixbobbiex) for letting me participate, [Keiaruu](https://keiaruu.tumblr.com/) [for](https://www.deviantart.com/keihoshi) drawing an AMAZING piece to go along with this fic, and  
> [Jdphobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdphobe/pseuds/jdphobe) for letting me include their OC, Fumiko Hisakawa from [Adventures In Solitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102524/chapters/42793100), in my fic! Please check everyone out, they’re all such amazing people and creators and they deserve the attention.
> 
> If you want, read the second chapter - a character guide - first so you can learn about the OC's featured in this fic and have a visual for them!

Nagisa sat in the faculty room writing his lesson plans for the day while juggling checking the school’s budget at the same time. He’d taken over the old 3-E building a few years back and transformed it into a school for troubled and underprivileged children. He’s since hired two other teachers, but he still put the pressure on himself to teach the third-year class as well as running the school. 

Hisakawa-sensei sat across from him, writing her own lesson plans for the day while Nakazawa-sensei rested his feet up on the desk with a pencil squished between his nose and lips.

Hisakawa-sensei sighed, “Nakazawa-sensei, could you please take your feet off the table? It’s unprofessional.” She gave him a disapproving look and shook her head. She was raised in a high-class family and had her standards for how one should behave in a professional setting.

“What? Nagisa didn’t say anything about it, right Nagisa?” Nakazawa-sensei asked. Compared to his female co-worker, he grew up in a middle-class family as a typical child; without a care in the world.

“Don’t use his first name.” Hisakawa-sensei scolded.

“Nono, it’s fine.” Nagisa waved his hand, “I do have to agree though. These desks are old and could break easily.”

“Fine, fine.” Nakazawa-sensei raised his hands in defeat. He took his feet off the desk and rested his head on the desk, groaning.

“SHIOTA-SENSEI!”

“H-huh!?” Nagisa panicked, throwing his pencil, “What is it, Matsuyama-san?”

Chitako Matsuyama was the typical, what you would call a “gyaru”. She often was eccentric and her attitude wasn’t unusual. However, it was early in the morning; usually, she was on the verge of passing out during first period.

“URUSHIDO-CHAN FELL!”

Nagisa’s eyes widened and he stood up. He looked back at the other teachers, “I’ll take care of this.” he stated. The two nodded while Matsuyama grabbed his hand and began to pull him.

Sat on the front steps, Reina Urushido held a napkin to her knee. She looked up at her teacher and smiled at him with an amused expression.

“Urushido-san, are you alright?” Nagisa approached her and crouched down to her level.

“I’m fine, sensei. I just tripped on my way in and Matsuyama-san got scared.”

“There was a lot of blood!” Matsuyama yelled, “I was worried you were going to bleed out and die!”

“It was only a scrape,” Urushido took the napkin off of her leg. It was a little scrape that you usually see kids covered in when they were younger, “I’m fine.”

“She won’t bleed out. Don’t worry Matsuyama-san. Now, let’s get you a bandaid,” Nagisa said, taking her hand and helping her up.

As Nagisa helped clean and bandage Urishido’s scrape, students began to trickle in. He let the girl head to class while he headed to the faculty room to pick up his lesson plan for the day.

He taught the third-year class, getting them ready to head to high school. Many of these kids were in his school because their previous schools failed to provide for the needs of their students. He helps them have an IEP, a 504, or any other accommodations they may need prepared for them while also guiding them and supporting them in whatever they may need.

The students were from all walks of life. Some came from impoverished families, abusive families, or no families at all while others came for disabilities such as ADHD, autism, anger issues, and diseases. A majority of the children were bullied in their previous schools, and he makes sure to provide an environment where they feel safe and comfortable. Any child who needed help, he was there for.

“Good morning everyone,” Nagisa smiled as he opened the door to his classroom. Any students talking to their friends scrambled back to their desks. A few students put away books they were reading or their phones while others continued to do what they were doing before he entered. 

He ignored ‘disrespectful’ behavior. In his eyes, punishing them wasn’t the right way to teach them. It was only midway through the school year. They usually would come around by the end of the year.

Nagisa did a quick scan of the classroom before marking everyone present. He quickly learned names and faces, not to mention that all the seats in the classroom were filled. The class was made up of 17 students - 10 girls and 7 boys. Their appearances varied from hair color to skin color and physical stature. They were all unique in their own way, and Nagisa loved it. He was happy that he was able to teach such a diverse group of children and provide a safe space for them.

“Today’s Monday, It’s been two days since we’ve seen each other. Let’s start off by sharing what we did over the weekend!” Nagisa said cheerfully.

A hand immediately shot up, making Nagisa smirk, “Alright, Kagawa-san, you go first.”

“I got a dog!” Tetsuzan Kagawa exclaimed, “He’s white and fluffy and is about thissss big!” He said putting his hand flat in the air to describe the size, “He’s really sweet and active and loves people!” His eyes suddenly lit up, “Sensei! Can I bring the dog to school?”

Nagisa chuckled, “As much as I like the idea, we can’t have a dog in the school. Who wants to go next?” He asked as Kagawa let out a whine in the background. “Yes, Takei-san?”

Erika Takei, a girl with medium length black hair raised her hand, “I got to go to a panel on the moon incident this weekend!” she smiled. She had a special interest in the moon incident. She got pretty lucky that she chose to attend this school.

“Is that right?” Nagisa asked, suppressing a smirk. He tried to keep his past from his students. There was a gag order placed on them and he didn’t wanna get in trouble. Kids sometimes suspected things or found out, but he doesn’t make it a fact to be known.

“Yeah! We got to see the weapons they had used and they told us about how it exploded! Did you know it was that monster? He-”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Nagisa tried to shut it down as calmly as possible, “You can tell me about it later,” It wasn’t that he didn’t want to hear, but he had to continue on to class. However, that wasn’t the main reason.

After all these years, the government still played into the idea that Korosensei had kidnapped them and was keeping them against their will. That class 3-E was forced to do his bidding and they all developed Stockholm Syndrome. He knew it was to save face. The public wouldn’t respond positively to hearing that the government gave middle school students the responsibility to kill a creature who would destroy the world in a year.

“Ok!” she responded positively and sat in her seat with a smile.

He went around the room asking the rest of the kids what they did. Some had hung out together while others went shopping. A few students didn’t respond to the question. They were mostly the kids who preferred to stay quiet or didn’t have a good weekend - a good home life. He was happy that some of his kids were able to enjoy themselves but saddened that others weren’t able to enjoy themselves, no matter why.

He started his day teaching the students. They had a variety of classes in which he catered to each of their specific needs. Japanese, math, science, English, geography, all the classes they’d take at a ‘normal’ school.

Halfway through science class, there was a knock at the classroom door. The kids were busy doing a worksheet and working together. He excused himself and opened the door. Hisakawa-sensei stood there with a concerned face. She played with the scarf wrapped around her neck.

“Is something wrong?” Nagisa asked, worried.

“Could we speak for a moment?”

Nagisa looked back to the class, who was too preoccupied with their work. He stepped out of the room and closed the door. Hisakawa-sensei led him down the hallway and towards the entrance to the building.

“Is something wrong?” Nagisa asked.

“There’s a group of people at the door. They claim to know you. I’m a bit...concerned with who’s in the crowd.”

Nagisa’s body locked up. Was it some assassin coming to get their revenge for something from 15 years ago? He couldn’t think of who it could be, but whoever it was, he was ready to defend his children. Nobody came up the mountain for nothing. Since the class 3-E days, a driveway to the top of the mountain was built, but the school was still secluded from the rest of the world.

They approached the door and Nagisa heard chattering from the outside. Hisakawa-sensei stood next to him and stared at the door. Nagisa’s eyes began to squint as he concentrated on the voices coming from outside... he recognized these voices.

“Are you excited?”

“Dude I’m telling you, this is a bad idea.”

“Stop it, you wimp! He’s going to be excited!”

“Where is he? It’s a small building. It shouldn’t take that long.”

“Technically we can just walk in. We all collectively own the mountain.”

His eyes widened as he realized who it was. He quickly grabbed the door and opened it.

“What are you doing here?!”

He opened the door to the familiar faces of his old classmates. Karma, Kayano, Isogai, Maehara, Sugino, Rio, Megu, Kurahashi, Chiba, Hayami, Fuwa, Okuda, Terasaka, Hazama, Yoshida, Itona, and Muramatsu all stood there in a group looking at him.

“Nagisa!”

“Hey man! How’re you doing?”

“It’s nice to see you again!”

Part of him was extremely glad to see all of them, while the other half was horrified at the fact that they showed up without consulting him first. He massaged the bridge of his nose. This was going to mess with the lessons he had planned for today, wasn’t it? They’d made their way here, there was no way he could just send them all home. It was quite impressive, to be honest. It was hard to get this many people from 3-E together at once, especially a few of them, who’d become public figures.

“Hisakawa-sensei...I’m sorr-” Nagisa turned to apologize to the teacher standing next to him, but instead was met with an astonished expression on her face. Her hands covered her mouth and she looked like she was trying to hold back tears, “Hisakawa-sensei??”

“Uhm…” she said timidly, “Are you...are you Haruna Mase?” his voice quivered as she looked straight at Kayano. The crowd all turned to her and she blushed.

“Me? Uh, yes! I am! It’s nice to meet you!” she immediately switched into ‘public appearance mode’. It was scary to see how quickly she could change her expressions and get into character, “How are you?” she said as she walked towards Hisakawa-sensei.

“I-i’m good!” Hisakawa-sensei blushed, “I’m a really big fan of yours…” She played with her scarf.

Kayano smiled, “Thank you! That means a lot. What’s your name?” She asked kindly.

“Hisakawa...Hisakawa Fumiko…” Hisakawa-sensei muttered.

“It’s nice to meet you, Hisakawa-chan!”

Hisakawa-sensei nearly fainted.

“Hey hey, Kayano. Look what you’re doing to the poor woman,” Karma stepped up with his hands in his pockets.

“Shut it!” Kayano snapped back.

“Whatever,” Karma said dismissively. He turned to look at Nagisa, “Well, look at you. All teacher-like and whatnot.”

Nagisa’s cheeks went red. The rest of the class stood around him, greeting him and patting him on the back, while Kayano stood off to the side speaking with Hisakawa-sensei. She looked like she was about to cry.

Nagisa sunk into the joy of being with his classmates again. He nearly lost himself before his eyes shot open.

“The kids!” He looked at the group and back towards where the classroom was, “W-wait here!” he said frantically before running off down the hallway.

He arrived at the classroom and swung the door open with a _thud_. His students all turned to look at him. They sat in their seats or with friends on their phones and chatting. Nagisa in relief. Luckily nobody started a fight.

“What took you so long, huh?” a student with long orange hair questioned. Shiori Kiyota was known in his class for her ‘tsundere’ personality, he wasn’t a stranger to her attitude.

“H-huh?” Nagisa said, embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck, “You see...some people decided to show up - some old friends of mine. They didn’t decide to tell me…” he trailed off.

“You have friends?”

“Are you gonna let them in?”

“Finally something interesting’s going on”

The classroom erupted in chatter and questions. Nagisa held his hands up and his head darted back and forth around the room.

“Calm down everyone, calm down,” he motioned downwards with his hands, “I don’t think I have any choice but to let them in, bu-”

The class began to cheer.

“But!” Nagisa raised his voice in an effort to get the attention of his students back, “Please be on your best behavior. Some of these people are...important....figures, so please don’t misbehave.”

Nagisa turned and walked out of the classroom, leaving his students to gossip and question what that last sentence could’ve meant. He was really happy for his classmates, but it was weird to say that you were in a class with a famous actress, politicians, sports players, scientists, and other well known names all in one school year.

He arrived back to the group. Some sat on the step while others talked. Nagisa cleared his throat to make his presence known.

“I’m not going to send you home now,” he stated, “You guys being here could be an educational moment for all of my students. However!” he emphasized, “You will all be on your best behavior. This building is filled with middle schoolers from different walks of life. Not to mention, they don’t know about class 3-E.”

“Know about what?”

Nagisa’s head whipped around and was met with Nakazawa-sensei striding down the hall with both of his hands resting behind his head. Hisakawa-sensei walked next to him with her arms clasped together.

“I thought that Nakazawa-sensei should be informed about everything going on,” Hisakawa-sensei stated, “After all, this affects him too.”

“Yeah! Don’t leave me out of this, Nagisa!” He pouted.

Nagisa sighed, “That was a good idea, Hisakawa-sensei. I suppose I should introduce you to my ex-classmates,” he stepped to the side to allow everyone to be seen. Many of them bowed while others just gave a polite wave. 

“I’ll explain everything in a bit, but for now could you bring the students to the field? Their presence could be an educational moment for them. I’ll whip up a quick action plan of activities we could all do.”

“I told you guys we shouldn’t have arrived without a warning…” Megu whispered under her breath.

Nagisa smiled anxiously, “Don’t worry about it. It’s nice to see you all again. You guys are ok with being a part of lessons, right?”

“Why else would we show up at your school if we weren’t prepared to teach something?” Sugino smirked.

A wave of relief washed over him, “Alright! You guys, go walk around to the back. Stand near the shed,” he said to his friends, “And would you two please go round up the classes and bring them out to the field? Mine included?” he said to the teachers.

An abundance of words filled the air, agreeing with him, and they all went their separate ways. Nagisa headed back to the teacher’s lounge to quickly fill out an action plan. He wasn’t mad at his friends, but he wishes they warned him beforehand. 

He should’ve expected something like this at some point or another. It’s just how everyone’s relationship was with one another. They all just felt comfortable and ‘fooled around’. They’d all changed since their junior high days, but when they were together again, it was like they were sent to the past.

* * *

The students sat in their classroom, wondering what the hell was going on. Their teacher left, came back in saying that his friends from middle school showed up, and left again.

“What is this teacher doing!?” Miho Futaki complained.

“He’s dealing with something right now, we can’t really do anything,” Madoka Kawasaki said.

“Still, he could have sent another teacher to watch u-”

The door swung open. Nakazawa-sensei stood there with a wide grin on his face.

“C’mon! We’re going out to the field!” He said with the wave of a hand, “We’re going to have some fun!”

The class all looked at each other before filing out of the classroom. They clashed with the underclassmen on their way out. The hallways were tight and they kept bumping into each other.

“Nobody must touch me! For my dark power will harm you!” Tatsuya Muraoka declared.

“Could you shut up!?” Zenshin Yasutake said from behind him. Muraoka’s face faltered and he fell silent, his body attempting to make itself smaller as he walked.

The students flooded out of the doors and into the field. They all stood in lines separated by class. They all chatted with each other and laughed and gossiped. Some had to be removed from the line and had to stand with the teachers due to fighting with other students.

Nagisa ran out of the school and towards the shed where everyone stood. He tried to put together the best action plan he could in the amount of time he had. It wasn’t the best, but he hoped that he could provide fun activities for his students and friends.

“Alright! Are you guys ready?” he said holding his notebook against his chest.

“Of course! Let's show these punks a good time!” Yoshida said, making a fist in confidence.

“Don’t call them punks...Taisei…” Hazama sighed.

“Yeah! They’re Nagisa’s kids after all,” Muramatsu said, playfully shoving him.

Nagisa let out a nervous laugh, “Well, if you’re ready, follow me,” Nagisa turned and marched towards the field.

The students turned their heads towards the group as they approached. Their eyes widened as they recognized some of the faces walking alongside their principal.

“Oh my god!! Haruna Mase!”

“Isn’t that Tomohito Sugino? That really good baseball player?”

“I’ve seen him before! That’s uh...Yuma Isogai! He’s a diplomat!”

“That’s Karma Akabane! And Ryoma Terasaka! They’re both politicians!”

The kids began to yell and gossip with their friends. Nagisa and everyone else lined up at the front. Some gave friendly waves while others just stood there, admiring the familiar scenery.

Nagisa cleared his throat and grabbed the microphone they’d set up, “Good afternoon, students. As you can tell, we have some special guests today,” he gestured to his friends, “They’re friends from my middle school days who decided to give me a surprise visit today. Many of my former classmates have become very important figures in society and I am proud to call them my friends,” he looked over and smiled, “It is an honor to have everyone here today. Today, I’ve set up some fun events. We will split up as classes and rotate through them.”

He continued his speech and explained the activities they would do today. They’d have a Q&A, a game of Cops-and-Robbers, and lessons on subjects that his friends were experts at. The people leading in these events would rotate so that nobody would end up bored. While he spoke, his classmates looked at him impressed.

“Who knew Nagisa could talk like this?” Kurahashi whispered.

“He’s always been good at being a leader,” Kayano responded, not taking her eyes off of Nagisa.

It’d been a while since she’d seen him. They texted often but rarely met up. She’d become a famous actress while Nagisa ran his own school. They both rarely had free time.

It was stupid that she held onto feelings like this, but seeing Nagisa speak so confidently made her heart flutter once more. It’d been 15 years since they were in middle school, she shouldn’t hold onto some stupid childhood crush. But it was harder to drop it when it wasn’t some random kid in your class, but rather one of your best friends.

Nagisa stepped away from the mic and walked over to his coworkers, giving them the rundown of how they were going to manage everything. Kayano looked to her right and saw a smug smile plastered on Karma’s face.

“Karma, don’t you dare,” she scolded.

Of course, he didn’t listen, and strode straight up to the microphone. He snatched it off of its stand and tapped it, making the speakers screech. The kids all held their ears (some more bothered than others because of sensory issues) and stared at him.

“Heya everybody! How you doin’!” he started.

Nagisa’s face turned to sheer horror and he began power walking down the aisle towards the front of the crowd.

“It’s really nice to be here today,” he leaned on the podium, “If you didn’t know - which you probably don’t since you kids don’t pay attention to politics and stuff - my name’s Karma Akabane.”

“Karma!” Nagisa stood next to him with his fists clenched. Some of the kids started to giggle at the height difference between the two adults.

“Hey Nagisa!” he spoke into the microphone, “what’s up?”

“Give me the microphone,” he stated angrily. He attempted to grab the microphone out of Karma’s hand, but he raised it above his head. More kids began to laugh at the pair as their principal stood on his tip-toes and jumped in futile attempts to grab the microphone out of the red head's hand.

“Karma...stop being rude to him,” Okuda spoke up.

Karma looked over his shoulder towards Okuda and sighed, “Well if Okuda’s the one asking,” he dropped the microphone which landed on Nagisa’s head.

The entire crowd was laughing. Nagisa’s face was bright red. He glared straight through Karma. Karma raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

“What’re you gonna do? Fight me?”

“I would if we weren’t in front of children.”

“Ohh’s” and “Ahh’s” came from the crowd at the declaration of ‘war’ between the two adults. They could’ve never imagined that the fight would’ve been an actual close call and that their frail looking principal was a professionally trained assassin.

“Alright, alright, break it up boys,” Rio said, stepping between them and pushing them apart, “Seriously, you’re adults now. You can’t be doing this,”

Nagisa fixed his necktie and cleared his throat, “Yes, I’m sorry Karma. I got a bit out of hand there,” he said, trying to make himself seem more professional.

“Same here. I’m sorry,” Karma said half-assed. He laughed and picked the microphone off of the ground, “All yours teach!” he turned around and walked back to his position in line with the rest of his ex-classmates.

Nagisa shook his head. Karma was a well known bureaucrat now. Nagisa didn’t know how he still had a job with that personality. The ordeal had got all of the student’s attention - their eyes all on him.

Nagisa stood tall and took a deep breath, “First years, you’re going to start at the lessons, Second years, you’re going to start with Cops-and-Robbers, and Third years, you’ll start with the Q&A. Give me a moment to separate my friends into groups and then we’ll begin!” he smiled.

He assigned all of his friends to activities. Chiba, Hayami, Kurahashi, Okuda, Megu, and Rio would start with the lessons; Fuwa, Terasaka, Hazama, Yoshida, Itona, and Muramatsu would all start with Cops-and-Robbers; and Karma, Kayano, Isogai, Maehara, and Sugino would start with the Q&A.

“Holy shit! We get to be in a group with Haruna Mase!” Watari exclaimed.

“Who cares!? We get to be with Tomohito Sugino!” Tsukino retorted.

“Why can’t we just be excited about both?” Yamataka asked in a monotone voice.

The kids all talked amongst themselves in the crowd in excitement for their chaperones. Many of them were big names in the world and even the ones who weren’t were friends with their teacher. Perhaps they could get some dirt on their teacher’s middle school life out of them.

Nagisa began to guide each class to where they would start their events. The first year and third years would head to their classrooms for their respective activities and the second years would stay out in the fields for their game of tag.

Finally, the third years were settled in their classroom. They talked amongst each other eagerly, shooting looks at the adults in anticipation. 

“They seem really excited,” Kayano giggled and waved at a student who was staring at her.

“I mean, you’re Haruna Mase. You’re friends with their teacher. You don’t think they’d be in shock?” Sugino teased.

“You’re one to talk ‘Mr. Famous-Baseball-Player,” Maehara scoffed.

“I know you all are excited, but please try to behave yourselves,” Nagisa said in an upbeat tone, “There will be no inappropriate questions and you will raise your hands when you want to ask a question. Do you understand?”

The class collectively agreed. Nagisa closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “Would you guys please introduce yourselves?” he turned to his friends.

One by one the previous students of 3-E introduced themselves, stating their names and professions. The class was enamored with their professions. They all were important and well-known names varying from politicians to famous figures to business owners.

Once everyone was done, Nagisa opened up questions. Nearly every hand was up in the air. He scanned the room trying to pick someone who rarely gets to speak. He spotted one hand and smiled.

“Ueno-kun, you can ask the first question,” The class erupted in sounds of disappointment, making Chiyu Ueno look around and trying to make himself smaller in embarrassment. “Ueno-kun, it’s alright,” Nagisa said with a smile. He looked up and twiddled his fingers. 

“Um...what...what was your middle school like? I mean...like, what class...what did you guys do...that kind of stuff,” he stuttered. Nagisa was proud of him. He knew how hard it was for him to speak, “I’m sorry if you don’t understand what I mean…” he trailed off.

“No no, we understand,” Nagisa smiled. Despite his outward appearance, his heart was in his stomach. Of course this question would’ve come up. He still hadn’t told his class about his involvement in the moon incident. This would pretty much spill everything.

“What should we say?” Kayano whispered to Nagisa, “You don’t want them to know about Korosensei, right?”

Nagisa closed his eyes and put his chin in between his thumb and index finger, thinking. It was inevitable at this point. Each year at least one of his students learned about his past, but the entire class’s never learned about it. He sighed and turned to his friends.

“It’s fine, you can tell them,” he said with a worried smile. They looked at him questioning eyes, asking if this was alright. 

“We were all in class together in our third year of middle school at Kunugigaoka junior high,” Isogai took the lead, “We were in the E class, which was right in this building.”

In the crowd, Takei stood up and slammed her hands on the desk, “By the E class do you mean-” she yelled but was cut off when she saw Nagisa put a finger to his lips. She calmly sat back down, “Was it...was it that year?” she asked anxiously awaiting the answer.

“Yes,” Isogai stated.

The girl began to freak out in her seat, stuttering over her words. How in the world could this be happening? Her principal - her teacher - was involved in the moon incident? In her special interest? And it all took place right in the building she stood in? Her classmates looked at her, puzzled, but she was too lost in her thoughts to notice.

“We’ll explain later, alright?” Kayano said calmly. Taikei pursed her lips and nodded. Her feet bounced up and down under her desk excitedly and she rocked side to side, a wide smile plastered on her face.

Maehara laughed under his breath in amusement and Sugino smiled. They’d been put under a gag order directly after Korosensei’s body dissipated into the air. They couldn’t give details, but they loved to speak about it whenever they could in secret. There were a bunch of rumors that they had Stockholm Syndrome and they had been held captive. They wanted to do whatever they could to make sure that their precious teacher wasn’t remembered in a bad light.

Arisu Hayato was the next to ask a question.

“Why did you go to school all the way up here? The main building’s all the way down the mountain,” she said in a soft spoken voice.

“The ‘E’ stood for ‘End”. We were seen as the kids who were failures and were used to scare the other students into working harder. Everyone in the class was here for their grades or behavior. The building’s all the way up this hill so we’d be ‘excluded’ from the hard working students,” Kayano explained. Hayato nodded with an understanding face and smiled.

“How did the other students treat you?” Ichiha Oba asked after being called on.

“Some of us were still accepted due to having friends who didn’t leave us upon hearing we were going to the E class and others were still liked for,” Maehara flipped his hair, “their good looks,”

Oba shook her head, obviously trying to hold back a laugh at Maehara’s ‘show’. Karma, however, didn’t hold back, outwardly laughing at him. Maehara shot him a glare and Isogai cracked a smile at the two of them.

Questions kept coming and coming. They soon moved on from their school life to their current professions. They had the chance to ask _mostly_ anything to very important people. They wanted to lure out secrets about Haruna Mase’s new movie and try to get government secrets out of the politicians.

“Are you going to elaborate more on whatever Takei asked about or whatever?”

Shit. Nagisa picked the wrong kid. Noboru Ehara was a ‘rude’ kid and applied to his school due to his anger issues and being disrespectful to his teachers. Nagisa was hoping the kids had forgotten about the question, but he should’ve known better. His kids were smart and the incident earlier must have piqued their curiosity.

He swallowed and looked nervously at his classmates.

“Hey kids,” Karma said with his hands in his pockets, his chin up in an intimidating manner, “If we tell you, do you promise to keep quiet?” In fear and anticipation to know the answer the kids all shook their heads, “Good”.

Nagisa laughed nervously, “Where do we even start?”

“I guess from my sister?” Kayano suggested.

They decided to go with that. The events that took place before 3-E weren’t known to the public. There was information on Korosensei, but it never went into depth on his past and the students he taught. 

They explained everything. Everything from Korosensei being tortured to Nagisa being the one to give the final blow. When they finished the story, the class was dead silent. Some of the adults struggled to hold in tears and even some of the students silently cried at the tragic story of Korosensei that they had just told.

“I’m sorry…” someone muttered from the back of the classroom. The adults looked up concerned to see Takei in the back of the classroom with tears streaming down her face, “I shouldn’t have asked...I’m sorry…”

Nagisa walked over and squatted to get on her level, “Takei-san?” he said gently. She reluctantly looked at him and sniffled, “Don’t cry, we’re not mad. In fact, I’m sure I speak for most of us when I say that we’re happy to tell you guys. It’s not every day that we get to tell the true story of Korosensei,” he smiled at her, “I know that you have an interest in this event. It’s been hard for me to try and keep it from you, but now, you can ask me anything you want,” 

He pet her head and she giggled, wiping her tears, “Really?” She asked, “I don’t...I don’t want to bring any memories up,”

“Don’t worry about that. The majority of the memories I have are positive. I’d be happy to talk about it,” He stood up and patted her head once more. He made his way back up to the front of the room. Maehara patted him on the back and Sugino smiled at him.

“I knew you’d be a great teacher,” Kayano complimented. 

Nagisa’s cheeks heated up and he scratched the back of his neck, “I’m not doing anything special. I can’t do anything Korosensei can do…” he trailed off.

“You do realize that Korosensei was an octopus that could fly at mach 20, right?” Isogai commented, “Obviously, you can’t do everything he can, but you really are a good teacher,”

Nagisa smiled brightly and looked to his kids. They all came from different places, but they all shared one similarity: ‘normal’ schools couldn’t give them the care they needed. He was able to give that to them. He was happy that he could do that for them. Korosensei taught a class of children made up of kids that were called stupid and bullied every day. He wanted to follow in his footsteps and do the same but in his own way.

The alarm on his phone went off, snapping him out of his thoughts. It was time to change activities. They were going to have lessons next, but they could just stay in their classroom for that. The other teacher’s alarms must have gone off too, because he saw them both heading to their next areas. He smiled as he saw Hazama walking back from the woods hand in hand with one of his students. Kurahashi dashed right past her heading towards the woods, chasing after another of his students. 

This was all going better than he’d expected. A part of him still saw everyone as immature middle schoolers. But they were adults now, and he was clearly seeing that. They’ve all grown up and gone onto separate paths, but every now and then the paths collided and they got to see each other once again and the progress that they’ve all made in life. They grew up being told they wouldn’t get anywhere in life. But instead, they did the opposite and became successful. More successful than anyone could’ve imagined.

* * *

Once he was alerted that all the other teachers were ready to start, he gave the alright to start. Their next activity was lessons. They were considered stupid in the past, but they a teacher who catered to each and every need they’d had.

Nagisa split everyone up. He put his students in groups with one of his friends who was good at the subject that they struggled with. Karma got Math, Kayano got Japanese, Isogai got geography, Maehara got science, and Sugino got English. They were in groups of 4’s (save for one group of 5) and worked.

“So you do it like this?” Ryoko Arita said quietly, looking at Karma.

“Yeah, good job,” Karma smirked and ruffled his hair. Nagisa noticed that he made Arita giggle. He was a quiet kid who kept to himself and it was the first time he’d seen him act like that.

Nagisa smiled. He truly was happy that Arita felt comfortable and was happy, but was also subtly envious. He’d worked with Arita for the past three years and was never able to get that kind of reaction out of him. Karma was able to do that in his first interaction.

Nonetheless, Nagisa moved onto the next group. He walked towards Kayano and was confused by the sight he was presented with. She was surrounded by his kids who looked at her with stars in their eyes.

“What’s going on?” he asked as he got closer and squatted to their level. His students - all girls - stared at him with the dirtiest look he’d ever seen, “Did I do something?” They only added to his confusion more.

“We were having girl talk Shiota-sensei!” Takei reprimanded, “Gosh! You don’t get it,”

Nagisa shot Kayano a look. She just shrugged and shook her head with a smile on her face.

“We were asking Mase-san about her movies!” Kawasaki chimed in, “And before you ask, we’re doing it now because we didn’t get to go in depth during the Q&A!”

“You guys should be doing your Japanese work,” Nagisa gestured to their blank worksheets, “Kay- Mase-san, you’re supposed to be teaching them,”

Kayano blushed, “I mean...I tried, but I got excited! I don’t get to do something like this that often!” she fidgeted in her seat, “I’m sorry…”

Nagisa sighed, “You’re fine, but I want you to work with them,” he smiled, “How about you start here,” he leaned over and pointed to one of the questions, “I’ll be over on the other side of the room. Call me over if you need me,” He gave a small wave and headed towards the next group of kids.

“Mase-san Mase-san! Why’re you blushing!” Matsuyama poked her arm. She sat there for a moment before her eyes lit up, “Mase-san! Do you have a crush on Shiota-sensei?!”

The other girls at the table ‘ohh’ed and ‘ahh’ed. Kayano looked back and forth and squirmed in her chair. She knew things could go south fast, so she went into what she called ‘actress mode’.

“What’re you guys talking about?” She questioned. The girls looked at each other, confused at the sudden change in personality.

“You’re acting, aren’t you? Ichiha Oba asked.

Kayano shot her head her way and swallowed, “What’re you talking about?” she flipped through the answer sheet to the work they were supposed to be doing, “Let’s stop gossiping and work on the worksheet,”  
  
“Stop lying!” Matsuyama accused, “Spill the tea!”

“Tell us!” Kawasaki chimed in.

The four girls all started badgering her. Kayano’s face was beet red, “It’s not like that!” She exclaimed, “I used to in middle school! Not anymore!”

Takei snorted, “It sure doesn’t seem that way to me,” the other girls joined in laughing.

“Don’t worry, we won’t tell anyone,” Oba said. 

“Yeah! We may not get any more movies if you get involved in some scandal!” Kawasaki jokes. 

“Let just stop!” Kayano yelled in defense, turning the heads of those around her, “Lets get working,”

“Fineee,” they groaned, picking up their pencils. 

On the other side of the room, Nagisa worked with the group Isogai was assigned. He was teaching the kids about social studies through stories of his travels as an ambassador. 

Isogai explained the government and laws way better than Nagisa ever could. Even he was learning things. He was happy that his kids were learning, but it made him self conscious a bit. Korosensei would have known all this stuff. 

8 years later, Nagisa still was comparing himself to Korosensei as a teacher. Despite the constant reminders to himself that his teacher was a super being, he couldn’t help it. He wanted to be like his teacher but wasn’t able to. 

“What countries haven’t you traveled to?” Isamu Watari asked. 

“There are still a lot of them. I’ve only been doing this job for about five to six years,”

“But you’ve been to a majority of them!” Yasutake exclaimed. 

IsogI chuckled, “It may seem that way, but there are a lot more out there than you’d think!”

“Will you ever go to all of them?” Urushido asked.

“I hope so!” He smiled.

Soon, one by one the groups started to call him over to review their work. Everyone was finished with their work and chatting by the time his alarm went off.

“It’s time to switch!” Nagisa announced, “We’re going to head out to the field. Leave your things here!” The kids quickly put their things on their desks and stood near the door, “You guys will need to go get changed into your gym clothes. Go do that and meet us in the field,” as they started to file out into the hallway to head to change, he turned to Kayano and Isogai, “Could you two keep an eye on them? Make sure nobody tries to leave or start a fight?”  
  
“Of course! Leave it to me!’ Isogai said charmingly.

“Sure,” Kayano muttered, her head still cluttered with the memory of earlier events.

They headed out of the room and Nagisa turned to the remainder of his friends smirking, “Ready to have some fun?”

* * *

He stood in front of all his friends and students guiding stretches. They were going to be doing a lot more than they usually did in gym class and he and his friends weren’t so young anymore.

“Alright! That’s enough! Come group up!” Nagisa shouted. Everyone stood around him waiting to find out what exactly they were going to do, “We’re going to play Cops-and-Robbers! Now, it’s probably not what you’d usually think of when you think of Cops-and-Robbers. You guys know what I’m talking about,” He gestured to where his former classmates stood.

Maehara’s face lit up as he realized what Nagisa meant, “You mean like that one time?”

Nagisa chuckled, “Yup,” He waited for the adult’s excitement to die down before he continued explaining the game to the kids, “Us adults will be the robbers. All of you will be the cops. We’re going to play out in the forest. I know that I’ve told you before that you’re not allowed to go out there, but I trust your abilities,” he paused, “Not to mention that there are 5 other people here that know this forest like the back of their hands.”

“Their abilities?” Isogai questioned.  
  
“Two gym days out of the week I give them some self defense training,”

“So you’re training them to be assassins?” Karma joked.

“I-” Nagisa stuttered, “I’m just using some of our training to my advantage and provide fun activities as well as teaching them to defend themselves.”  
  
“Wait, you mean all those moves you’ve been teaching us is from when you were being trained to kill?” Futaki questioned.

“Well-”

“So you’re training us to kill people?” Yamataka said stoically.

“No!” Nagisa shouted in his defense, “I’m using the non-lethal moves that Karasuma-sensei taught us!” The crowd laughed at him, his face going bright red.

“Relax, we’re joking with you,” Sugino patted him on the shoulder, laughing, “Just continue telling them what we’re gonna do,”

Nagisa cleared his throat and continued to explain the game. The children visibly got more and more excited as he explained the game. The kids started to put themselves into groups and devise what their plan of action was going to be.

“They remind me of us,” Kayano looked upon them fondly.

“They’re a group made up of ‘misfits’. Of course they’re like us,” Karma commented.

“Still, It makes me so nostalgic,”

Nagisa smiled at his students. The whole reason he founded this school was because he wanted to create a safe space for children who would’ve been sent to the E-Class back in the day. The assassination training they endured was what brought them together and was how they bonded. He wanted to create that same feeling for them.

The kids finished their huddle and turned to the adults smugly.

“We’re ready,” Kagawa said confidently.

Karma scoffed, “Are you now? You look confident for a kid about to face off against trained assassins.”

“Yeah? Well, that was a while ago. You’re old now!” Yasutake retorted.

Karma gasped dramatically and Isogai shook his head, smiling.

“Oh yeah? We’ll show you!” Kayano said, obviously getting riled up.

Their bickering raised morale for each team. They both got into positions. The adults lined up, ready to run, and the kids split off into their groups. The adults would have a 2 minute head start before the children could come after them.

“3...2...1...go!” Nagisa counted down and they all ran off.

The kids’ eyes nearly popped out of their heads as they watched them run into the forest and swing on trees like monkeys. They expected them to be good, but not good to the point where they were jumping tree to tree without hesitation.

“Oh my god…” Ueno whispered.

“We’re going to lose,” Takei stated.

“Hey! Don’t give up hope! We can do this!” Kawasaki announced confidently, “We won’t let them stop us!”

They looked at each other and nodded. They weren’t about to let some stupid adults beat them.

Nagisa’s phone buzzed, indicating that the grace period was up. Without hesitation, the group assigned to chase was off. Compared to the adults, the kids were careful as they entered the forest. Their teacher forbade them from entering the forest at any point, so they were entering uncharted territory.

“They should be headed after us now,” Nagisa said to Karma, who chose to stick with him.

“I’m not worried, they’re kids. They won’t be able to get us,” He joked.

Nagisa suspected that most of his friends were hidden in the trees. That way, the kids couldn’t follow their footsteps. He felt a bit bad for them, not going easy on them, but at the same time enjoyed it. His friends hadn’t gotten to do something like this in years. They regressed back to their middle school days. The days where even though they were bullied and ostracized by their peers and dealt with their home lives, enjoyed every moment at school.

On the other side of the forest, Kayano looked behind her and heard a branch crack. Her body went stiff and she slowly looked down. Below her stood Takei and Hayato scanning the area.

“I don’t see any footprints,” Hayato said, examining the ground.

“This is crazy! How are they even human!?” Takei exclaimed, frustrated.

Kayano struggled to keep in her giggles. They may have been human, but they were trained to kill something that wasn’t human - well he was a human but that’s a totally different story.

“Shhh! Keep your voice down!” Hayato reprimanded, “If they hear us they’re going to avoid us!”

They continued deeper into the forest. Kayano took a deep breath and relaxed her body. That was a close one. Once she made sure the coast was clear, she continued to hop tree to tree, away from the two girls. She wondered how the others were doing. She chuckled to herself at the idea of them avoiding Nagisa’s students for a full hour. She just hoped that it wouldn’t break their self-confidence.

“Get away from me!!!” Maehara screeched as four of Nagisa’s students chased after him. He’d seen the kids and wanted to taunt them. He’d underestimated them.

“Get back here you coward!” Matsuyama yelled.

“I’m not a coward! There are four of you and one of me!”

“I thought you were better than this!” Ehara insulted, his hand inches away from Maehara

“I am!” He said as he noticed a tree branch above him and grabbed hold of it. He swung himself over and onto the branch, “Se-” he began to say pridefully before a crack was heard from under his feet and he fell onto the ground, “Owww…” he moaned. He laid on his back and looked up, all 8 children surrounding him.

“Are you alright?” Urushido asked him, giving her hand to help him sit up.

“Why are you being nice to him!? He’s the enemy!” Futaki said, grabbing her arm.

“He’s hurt! Not to mention there’s no way for him to run!” She pulled her hand away.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Maehara said sitting up and rubbing his back, “You got me,” he smirked, “Good job.”

“Great job,” Isogai whispered under his breath, hanging from a tree in the distance. He watched as the children helped him up and let him lean on them as they led him away. He decided the best plan of action was to head back to the jail and bail him out.

The kids arrived back at the jail, hauling their game with them. Maehara looked in surprise at Sugino, who sat on the grass with his legs crossed and his chin in his hand.

“Yo,” he said, giving him a wave.

“You too!?” Maehara screeched as the kids let him go into the jail and sit next to his friends, “Wait- let me guess, you taunted them?”

“Bingo,” Sugino made finger guns in response, “We underestimated these kids.”

Maehara scoffed, “You tell me. I broke a branch to attract them and then four of them showed up! I tried to get back into the trees and the branch broke from under me! Now my back hurts! Where’s the special gear when we need it?”

Sugino held his stomach laughing, “You idiot!”

“You’re one to talk! You got caught too!”

Sugino stopped laughing and glared at him, “Shut up.”

“What are you talking about, Sugino-san? You saw me and Watari-san come towards you and you hid in a bush!” Kiyota said, her nose scrunched, “You nearly crapped yourself when Tetsuzan-san and Oba-san came up from behind you!”

It was Maehara’s turn to laugh his ass off, “And you tried to act like I was the lame one!”

“Shut it,” Sugino punched Maehara playfully. The two laughed hysterically, the guards staring at them in confusion and amusement.

“Shh! Be quiet!” Futaki snarled, “I heard something!”

The crowd went quiet and sure enough, they heard the shuffling of feet on grass and the breaking of branches. The kids assigned to be hunters looked at each other and began sneaking towards the noise. The guards got into formation, ready to capture whoever was trying to tag their prisoners out.

Yamataka covered her face as the sun suddenly reflected into her eyes. Maehara and Sugino looked at each other and smirked. They stood up and stretched. The sun was facing the west but she was positioned to the east.

“Why’re you standing up?” Ueno questioned, noticing their movement.

“It’s better for my back,” Maehara answered as he stretched, his right arm over his head.

There were only four guards at the jail. The kids overestimated the adults, they thought that they would only catch one at most. One was positioned on each side of the square, still on guard from the noise heard a few minutes ago.

Suddenly, a blur ran past Yamataka, and slaps were heard. Before the guards could react, the three men were already headed back into the trees.

“Dang it,” Yamataka whispered under her breath.

“The noise was a distraction,” Ueno commented.

“Prisoners are on the move!” Kawasaki shouted, hopefully getting the attention of the hunters who had been fooled by the distraction.

Nagisa heard yelling in the distance and turned his head, “What was that?” He asked Karma, who was looking as well.

“Did one of those idiots actually get caught?”

Nagisa scoffed, “I doubt it.”

“Over here!” A yell much closer came from the same direction.

“My tracking powers have found you!” A kid with dark hair and bangs swept to the right announced. He hung from a tree, one arm on the branch and his feet on the trunk supporting his weight, “Shiota-sensei! Akabane-kun! Surrender or face my wrath!

The class’s token Chunnibyou had found them.

“Good work Muraoka-san!” Tsukino said, appearing from his left.

“Do not thank me, Tsukino-san, thank the dark powers I was blessed with!”

“Uhm...ok.”

“Looks like they found us,” Karma laughed.

Karma pulled his eyelid and stuck his tongue out, taunting the children. Tsukino jumped down from where she stood and began to approach them. Karma leaned back a bit, surprised. As the young girl got closer and closer, the men saw it as their queue to run.

“Whoops! Got to go!” he said standing up and jumping to the next tree.

“You’re doing great!” Nagisa called to the pair while following Karma.

“They’re quite the pair,” Muraoka said, catching up to his partner.

“Yeah, and they’re a pair that we’re going to catch!”

Jumping branch to branch, the two quickly began to lose the kids. Karma lurched in fear as he spotted a figure in the distance.

“Dear God, you scared the hell out of me!”

They’d met up with Kayano, standing in the tree across the patch of open land. Nagisa jumped onto the same branch Karma stood on to see what was going on.

“Oh hey,” Nagisa waved, “Looks like we caught up with each other.”

“Well obviously,” Kayano joked, rolling her eyes.

“Nice reunion, it’s been 45 minutes since we’ve seen each other. It’s been so long. Now we need to run, we have people chasing us.”

“Oh, right!” Nagisa said hopping from tree to tree to get closer to Kayano, “Let’s go together. There’s power in numbers.”

The three of them ran together, encountering kids once in a while but managing to avoid them by hiding up in the trees. The timer counted down, the game almost over. Nagisa made the decision to head back towards the school since they wouldn’t get caught at this point.

“Freeze!”

He spoke too soon. Below them, all of the hunters gathered together. They looked up at the trio with devious looks on their faces.

“You can’t run now!” Watari announced.

“Just surrender at this point,” Kiyota rolled her eyes.

“You’re not getting away this time!” Tsukino shouted, determined to catch them this time.

“Oh yeah? Well, come on! Stop standing there!” Karma yelled to them.

“We already have,” Watari smirked.

Before any of them could speak, three of the hunters swung from the trees next to them and tagged each of them. They had snuck closer to them as the rest of the group had distracted them.

“Dangit!” Kayano yelled, “I was so close!”

Nagisa chuckled in defeat and hopped down from the tree. He raised his hands in defeat.

“Alright, alright, you guys caught us,” He sounded disappointed but he was truly proud of his kids. They worked together to accomplish a goal and succeeded.

The army of children led the trio back to the jail, celebrating the whole time. The trio sat down on the grass. Karma sat there pouting while Kayano looked mad. Nagisa sweatdropped at their reactions. They’ve always been sore losers. It was good to see that they hadn’t changed.

Nagisa’s phone went off and he called the remaining adults back to the jail and counted the students to make sure none of them had gotten lost in the forest. He texted the other teachers to tell them to make their way over to the field and sent the kids to go get changed.

“That was fun,” Sugino said, wiping his forehead.

“Yeah, let’s do it again sometime!” Maehara punched Nagisa’s arm jokingly.

“Please tell me the next time you show up,” He sighed, “How much planning did this take anyways? How were you all free?”

“It’s been like, a year in the making,” Sugino scoffed, “It was damn hard.”

Nagisa shook his head. The other two came into sight, headed over to the field. They got in their lines and his former classmates walked on over to where he stood.

“How was your crowd?” Chiba said as he walked up.  
  
“It was nice! How did you guys like it? Did you have fun?” Nagisa asked.

“It was so much fun!” Kurahashi said enthusiastically, “You really did well with your kids!”

“They were all really sweet!” Fuwa joined in.

Nagisa smiled, “I’m glad that you had fun for how loosely organized this was.”

“That’s not your fault, Nagisa,” Hayami said, “We showed up without a warning.”

“It’s fine. I would’ve preferred that you have told me before you showed up, but I enjoyed it.”

They chatted amongst themselves until his class came back from changing. Nagisa got in front of the students and spoke, thanking them for their behavior for today and asking them if they’d had fun. He dismissed them afterward and headed inside with his friends. They sat inside for a bit and chatted, catching up on the things they couldn’t talk about during the day.

The sun was setting by the time Nagisa waved goodbye to his friends. His phone flooded with pictures that were taken throughout the day. He smiled and looked towards the bookshelf at the back of his classroom where his middle school yearbook sat, covered in dust. He flipped through it, his heart getting tight as he was filled with nostalgia. 

He put the yearbook back onto the shelf and headed out to the flowerbed outside. He looked down at the small shrine he and his friends had made for their late teacher.

“I got to see some of the class today,” He said softly to the grave, “It was really fun. I felt like I was in your class again,” He was silent for a moment, lost in his thoughts, “I hope that I’m having the same impact on them as you did for us. I know you wouldn’t want me to compare myself to you, but I can’t help it. I’m trying my best,” He sighed and stood up, “I hope they come back again soon. It was really fun.”

He turned away and headed back into the school that once belonged to Korosensei. He took his things and headed out the front door. As he put the key in the lock, he smiled.

Tomorrow, he’d teach his beloved students once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A guide to the OC's featured in the fic!

**Female Students:**

**Arisu Hayato:**

**Age:** 14

**Sexuality:** Straight

**Looks:** Medium length blonde hair in pigtails, Blue eyes, skinny

**Personality:** Soft-spoken, Quiet, Shy, Humble, Studious

**Friends:** Erika

**Reason For Being In School:** She has a sickly mother and 3 younger siblings. Her father left them when her mother fell ill. Unable to work, Arisu is the sole proprietor of income for her family. She works two jobs while still working hard to get good grades so she can get into a good school and help her family.

**Shiori Kiyota:**

**Age:** 15

**Sexuality:** Straight

**Looks:** Long orange hair lept in twin tails, Green eyes, Freckles, Skinny

**Personality:** Tsundere, Cocky, Defensive, Easily embarrassed

**Friends:** Miho, Zeshin

**Reason For Being in The School:** She tried her hardest to fit in, but always somehow messed it up. After catching one of the “popular” girls in school bullying another girl, she tried to expose her. Instead, it backfired, and her whole class turned against her. She stopped going to school and became a recluse - spending her days reading manga and sleeping.

**Erika Takei:**

**Age:** 14

**Sexuality:** Lesbian

**Looks:** Black hair that goes to her shoulders, Black eyes, Chubby, 

**Personality:** Sweet, Caring, Kind, Can be overbearing, Talkative, Hyperfixiated on the moon incident

**Friends:** Arisu,

**Reason For Being in The School:** Autistic. She wasn’t given the materials she needed in order to thrive in other schools, so she applied to this school. It just so happens that the principal of this school was involved in her special interest.

**Miho Futaki:**

**Age:** 15

**Sexuality:** Straight

**Looks:** Purple hair that just reaches her chin, Green eyes, A little chubby

**Personality:** Rude, Snarky, Judgemental

**Friends:** Shiori

**Reason For Being in The School:** Anger issues. She transferred to the school at the beginning of her second year after being expelled from her old school for being disrespectful on multiple occasions. She continues to struggle with her issues and often feels left out from the rest of her class.

**Asuka Yamataka:**

**Age:** 14

**Sexuality:** Straight

**Looks:** Pixie cut white hair, Blue eyes, Pale skin, Skinny

**Personality:** Kuudere, Quiet, Distant

**Friends:** Tatsuya

**Reason For Being in The School:** Her personality kept her teachers from reaching her, so her parents put her in the school since her first year. She continues to be distant, but Nagisa’s been able to reach her more than anybody else has.

**Chitako Matsuyama:**

**Age:** 14

**Sexuality:** Bi

**Looks:** Blonde hair kept in a side pony tail, tanned skin, Blue eyes, skinny

**Personality:** Gyaru, Bubbly, Tries to make friends with everyone, Slower

**Friends:** Tetsuzan, Anyone who allows her to be her friend

**Reason For Being in The School:** ADHD. She’s a typical gyaru. She had trouble focusing in class and began failing. She transferred in her third year.

**Reina Urushido:**

**Age:** 14

**Sexuality:** Ace

**Looks:** Short pink hair, Yellow eyes, Skinny

**Personality:** Enthusiastic, Kind, Quiet but also talkative, Special interest in art and technology

**Friends:** Ryoko

**Reason For Being in The School:** Autistic. She wasn’t able to get the help she needed, so she entered the school in her first year. She also was bullied for her interests.

**Madoka Kawasaki:**

**Age:** 14

**Sexuality:** Lesbian

**Looks:** Long pink hair held in twin tails, Rosy cheeks, Pink eyes, Chubby

**Personality:** Outgoing, Self-conscious, Likes to hang out with friends, Friendly

**Friends:** Mayumi, Ichiha

**Reason For Being in The School:** She was born with a disease that made her be unable to walk. She was put into the school due to needing accommodations from her wheelchair.

**Mayumi Tsukino:**

**Age:** 15

**Sexuality:** Straight

**Looks:** Long curly black hair, Mixed (Blasian), Brown eyes, Skinny

**Personality:** Outgoing, Motivated, Studious, Caring

**Friends:** Madoka, Ichiha

**Reason For Being in The School:** Her father is a black man, her mother is a Japanese woman. She was bullied due because of her skin.

**Ichiha Oba:**

**Age:** 14

**Sexuality:** Trans Girl, Straight

**Looks:** Long blue hair, Green eyes, Skinny

**Personality:** Hardworking, Shy, Authentic, Sweet

**Friends:** Mayumi, Madoka

**Reason For Being in The School:** After coming out as trans, she went into foster care. She entered Nagisa’s school due to her identity and the fact that she was in foster care.

* * *

**Male Students:**

**Noboru Ehara:**

**Age:** 14

**Sexuality:** Straight

**Looks:** Short black hair, Brown eyes, Chubby

**Personality:** Mean, Reclusive, Snotty

**Friends:** Miho, 

****Reason For Being in The School:** Anger issues. Transferred in his 2nd year because of consistent discipline at his previous school. **

**Isamu Watari:**

**Age:** 15

**Sexuality:** Bisexual

**Looks:** Short red hair, Yellow eyes, Skinny

**Personality:** Motivated, “Slow”, Hardworking, Caring

**Friends:** Tetsuzan

****Reason For Being in The School:** Despite all the work he put into his school work, he always got the answers wrong. He applied in his first year to get more help. **

**Chiyu Ueno:**

****

**Age:** 15

**Sexuality:** Straight

**Looks:** Orange hair, Orange eyes, Freckles, Skinny

**Personality:** Quiet, Usually alone, Depressing aura

**Friends:** Arisu

****Reason For Being in The School:** PTSD. Has been in foster care for most of his life and bounces around from home to home. **

**Tetsuzan Kagawa:**

****

**Age:** 14

**Sexuality:** Pan

**Looks:** Spiky black hair, Thick eyebrows, Buff

**Personality:** Active, Upbeat, Positive, Usually smiling

**Friends:** Reina, Anyone that tolerates him

****Reason For Being in The School:** Has a normal home life. He’s only in the school because he wanted to be here for some reason. **

**Tatsuya Muraoka:**

****

**Age:** 14

**Sexuality:** Straight

**Looks:** Dark purple hair, Purple eyes, Skinny, 

**Personality:** Chunnibyo, Excentric, Thinks he’s edgy

**Friends:** Asuka

****Reason For Being in The School:** He’s a chuunibyo. He thinks that he’s the overlord of the dark realm. He was bullied and transferred in his second year. **

**Zeshin Yasutake:**

****

**Age:** 15

**Sexuality:** Straight

**Looks:** Red hair, Red eyes, Pale, Muscular

**Personality:** Rude, Snappy, Violent

**Friends:** Shiori

**Reason For Being in The School:** Anger issues. After repeatedly breaking school rules, he was forced to transfer to Nagisa's school in his second year.

**Ryoko Arita:**

**Age:** 14

**Sexuality:** Gay

**Looks:** Green hair, Yellow eyes, Skinny

**Personality:** Quiet, Like to draw, Likes to stay to himself

**Friends:** Reina

**Reason For Being in The School:** Autistic, Not good with communicating, Has a special interest in art.

* * *

**Teachers:**

**Fumiko Hisakawa:**

**Age:** 29

 **Sexuality:** Bi

 **Looks:** Short purple hair, Red eyes, Skinny, Usually wearing a pink scarf

 **Personality:** Sweet, Strict, Understanding, Proud

 **Backstory:** Fumiko was raised in a prestigious family, being sheltered from the world. After meeting some friends in middle school, she began to open up and grew less cold. She became a teacher due to a figure who was a big influence on her life.

{Read[ Adventures in Solitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102524/chapters/42793100) by [jdphobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdphobe/pseuds/jdphobe) to learn more about her!}

**Nakazawa Morie:**

**Age:** 26

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Looks:** Messy brown hair, Brown eyes, Skinny, Pale

 **Personality:** Laid back, Funny, Sarcastic

 **Backstory:** He grew up in a "normal" household - happy parents, happy siblings, happy friends. He became a teacher because he thought it would be fun to work with kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These OC's were whipped up quickly, so they don't have much depth to them.
> 
> A fun fact, if you didn't know, the kids featured in [Keiaruu's](https://keiaruu.tumblr.com/) [peice](https://www.deviantart.com/keihoshi) are Mayumi Tsukino and Tatsuya Muraoka!
> 
> I hope this guide can help you understand the story more and increase your enjoyment!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, a big thanks to [Livixbobbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livixbobbiex/pseuds/livixbobbiex) for letting me participate, [Keiaruu](https://keiaruu.tumblr.com/) [for](https://www.deviantart.com/keihoshi) drawing an AMAZING piece to go along with this fic, and  
> [Jdphobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdphobe/pseuds/jdphobe) for letting me include their OC, Fumiko Hisakawa from [Adventures In Solitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102524/chapters/42793100), in my fic! Please check everyone out, they’re all such amazing people and creators and they deserve the attention.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this. It's not the best but I tried! There are probably a lot of errors, which I may go back and fix, and some weird wording. Please try to ignore that.
> 
> All the Oc's (Except Hisakawa-sensei who belongs to jdphobe) were whipped up just for this fic, so they're not the most fleshed out.
> 
> Once again, I really hope that you enjoyed this! If you can, leave kudos and a comment! It means the world!
> 
> Thank you so much!!!!


End file.
